


pretty romantic

by greenfelix (literallyepsilon)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Celebrity AU, M/M, are celebrities, au where they all just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6669547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallyepsilon/pseuds/greenfelix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daishou Suguru, acclaimed parkour master and self proclaimed son of the stars, is definitely not a romantic. </p>
<p>Definitely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pretty romantic

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written Daishou before in my life. Oh Boy. 
> 
> I also think we need more adorable kuroshou fluff.

"Kuroo."

The gentle, yet persistent whisper at his ear is enough to make Kuroo stir from his slumber, staring up into familiar green eyes. Daishou waits for a moment, for Kuroo to fully wake up, perching on the edge of the bed, bursting with what could only be nervous energy. 

"What's got you so worked up?" Kuroo slurs through a yawn. Daishou narrows his eyes at him.   
"I want to show you something. Think you can keep up?"

Kuroo shoots him a glare, golden eyes glinting mischievously in the bare light of 6am. Daishou almost can't pull his gaze away. 

"You calling me stupid?" Kuroo asks, and Daishou grins.   
"No. I just don't think you can keep up, scrub."  
"Watch me."

Daishou shoots a grin at the other, before jumping from his perch, executing a perfect roll before running to the open window, jumping out onto the ledge and onwards. 

"See you at the roof." Daishou says, looking at him through the window, before disappearing from sight.   
"Damn." Kuroo couldn't control the heavy thudding of his heart in his chest at watching Daishou do stunts like that, but he knows, that despite the danger he was faced with, that fucking snake could make every one of them. 

He springs from his bed, setting off like the Olympic runner he was, taking the stairs to his location. He couldn't do stunts or parkour like internationally proclaimed 'son of the stars' Daishou Suguru, but Kuroo Tetsurou could run. 

With another turn, he kicks the door open just as Daishou pulls himself onto the rooftop. 

"Damn, tie again." Kuroo sighs, rubbing the sweat from his brow. "What did you want to show me, anyway, snake?"  
"Look, kitty cat." 

Daishou's walking over to him, taking his hand and guiding him to look up. Kuroo lets the snake move him as he pleased, and then stares once Daishou makes him look up. 

The constellations shone more than anything in the sky, little star dots dotting the sky like freckles, and glowing, as if calling to them a soothing message. 

As if Daishou read his mind, he begins to speak. 

" _Come home._ That's what they're saying."  
"How do you know that?"   
"I told you. I'm the son of the stars."

Daishou shoots him a smile, tongue sticking out in his trademark way, and Kuroo has to restrain himself from hitting the snake upside the head. 

"Really?" is all he manages to say in the end, and Daishou looks away from him once more, back up at the stars.   
"No. I'm not an alien, kitty cat, it's just what I think they might be saying. To any aliens out there, come home, the stars are calling." Daishou turns to him, green meeting gold in an instant. "Don't you think?"

Kuroo leans over, closing the distance, and kissed him, lips surprisingly gentle against the other's. Daishou doesn't question it, instead simply angles his head so Kuroo can reach him better, and moves his legs into the other's lap. 

"You woke me up at 6am," Kuroo says when he pulls away, "to show me the stars?"  
"Maybe." Daishou replied, his voice slightly rough and his cheeks red. "What, if you don't want to be here, you can go."  
"It's not that, you damn snake - " Kuroo says, and then smiles. "I never thought you would be a romantic, Suguru."

The use of his first name makes the snake blush even harder, and he wraps his arms gently around Kuroo's neck and leans up to kiss him again. 

"Shut up, Tetsu." Daishou says against his lips, and Kuroo claims them again, pressing the other closer to him.

Behind them, the stars shine as if calling their names, and in front the sun rises, and Kuroo has Daishou in his arms, and despite all they've gone through, he could never be happier.


End file.
